


每天回家老婆都在ＯＯ

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 60





	每天回家老婆都在ＯＯ

*點梗速打

***假孕+孕期+兔兔+現實向+腰封+哺乳(?)**

***雷的人自己撤退謝謝!!!!!!!!!別罵我!!!復健不易!!!!!!關愛羊尾的我!!!!**

*3K

易烊千玺有个小秘密。

表演节目开始前，换好衣服刚走出更衣间的易烊千玺乖乖任造型师摆弄，在他腰上束起黑色皮制腰封，勒得有点紧了，他眉心难受地轻蹙起。

这位造型师与平时惯用的不同，仅在几次大些的表演活动合作过，浑然不觉他的难处，手一使劲竟是企图将腰带再往内扣一排，嘴里还嘟囔着奇怪按照上次量的腰围应该是能扣上的呀。

在旁时刻盯梢的王俊凯连忙凑上前来，手探进腰封内，拢了拢内里衣物，顺手撸平夹克背心的皱褶，确保有足够的空间后笑嘻嘻地插科打诨，「你不知道千玺是我们三个里面腰最粗的。」

此话一出不仅成功引走造型师的注意，也成功勾起易烊千玺的愤慨，穿着高跟男靴的脚尖想也没想就朝王俊凯踢去，「就你还腰最细！」

「真的，不信你量。」王俊凯毫无畏惧，骄傲地抬起下颚，让造型师给他拿软尺过来，易烊千玺在他们玩闹的时候径自窝回沙发上，面无表情地似乎在放空、又好像在生气。

王俊凯近年宇直本性逐渐趋弯，感知情绪的雷达健在，三两下打发造型师，蹭到易烊千玺旁坐下，趁没人看见悄悄从后轻巧地搂了下易烊千玺，拿捏着被裹在腰带里更显细瘦的腰肢，易烊千玺抬眼斜睨，声音哑哑的，「带着你的大金链子闪远些，太亮了眼睛疼。」

「眼睛疼？我给你吹吹。」王俊凯识相地把＂我这是银链子＂给吞回去，说罢就凑近易烊千玺，单手捧着他脸颊，距离近得能嗅到彼此的气息，惹得易烊千玺往后缩，企图把自己埋进沙发里，「干嘛呀！不要你吹。」

「怎么了嘛。」

还能怎么，他也不知道怎么了。腰腹被勒得难受，小腹闷胀，始作俑者还在他面前和其他人玩闹！

王俊凯见易烊千玺脸颊鼓鼓唇珠嘟嘟，连忙摸摸他的肚子，「紧不紧啊？」

还沈浸在自己情绪之中的易烊千玺闻言瞋他一眼，「你说什么？」

「我说你这腰带是不是好紧，」王俊凯被他脸上那个有点紧惕又有点害臊的表情逗乐了，手从后腰往下滑，落到弹性十足的两团肉上偷偷掐了把，「难道我问你这啊。」

「……臭流氓！」

说是流氓也没错，银链子环在颈前，配一身黑里黑外的衣服，俨然派头十足的黑帮老大，不过电影里的帮派角头脸蛋可没王俊凯这么精致就是了，他敢保证王俊凯是最漂亮好看英俊的。

易烊千玺双耳泛红，拍开他的手，出口的语调却似娇嗔，软糊糊的一点儿杀伤力都无，「都怪你。」

哦，又怪他。

工作人员正好来喊人，话题没法继续，不过起身时揩两把油还是可以的，易烊千玺束在腰带后头的衣襬翘起，蓬蓬的，位置正好在尾椎处，王俊凯又想起雪白毛团从那蹦出来的模样，瞇了瞇眼凑到易烊千玺耳边，「千玺，你尾巴跑出来啦。」

易烊千玺一激灵，伸手就去摀脑袋和屁股，发现耳朵尾巴依然藏得好好的，气得又狠狠瞋王俊凯，小声嘀咕：「我看你老虎尾巴才欠踩。」

王俊凯没露出尾巴，倒是亮出尖尖虎牙，乐呵呵：「我虎牙也欠亲。」

易烊千玺说不过他，哼唧唧跟着工作人员的指引去候场，表演顺利，等待颁奖前双双回到休息室，门刚关上王俊凯就护着易烊千玺的腰半搂半推把人摁沙发坐好，心里还惦记着媳妇儿不开心，贴着他耳边哄，易烊千玺才委屈巴巴噘嘴抱怨，食指戳戳腰封的皮扣，「难受。」

王俊凯一边附和嗯嗯造型师太过分了勒坏我们崽崽怎么办，一边给他松皮扣，又将马甲夹克拉出来，掌心贴上腹部揉揉，胖虎用宽大的身躯挡住旁人窥探的目光，但看他俩的举动不禁再度投去疑问的眼神：又有了？

王俊凯接收到胖虎视线，挤眉弄眼回去：别问，问就是三个月。

靠。

胖虎内心啧啧称奇，这兔子精就是厉害，一年假孕三百四十三天，看不出你是这样的大佬。

想到两天前的辣鸡奇异果颁奖典礼，易烊千玺也是把自己裹在蓬松宽大的蓝色外套中，双手揣在肚前也没穿在袖子里，摇摇摆摆慢吞吞的，像只憨笨的小熊，谁知是个又自觉怀崽的小兔兔。

说起来队内也就王俊凯小时候被易烊千玺不慎爆料出是小脑斧的事实，易烊千玺至今的身份仍是各种揣测，粉丝自己观察推测，有说千千小时候这么皮肯定是猴子，有说大佬都雕塑千禧龙了还不够明显吗，有说那双凤眼超级漂亮一定是凤凰转世，有说烊烊喜欢被叫烊烊那就是羊羊，也有说兔宝宝牙可可爱爱必须是兔兔。

王俊凯看了直摇头，他兔兔老婆白白的耳朵和尾巴岂是尔等凡人可以窥得的。

等到被喊领奖，易烊千玺都已经软成一颗球窝在王俊凯身边，为求舒坦还脱了鞋，邻近上台才匆匆起来整理衣物，裤腿都忘了塞回去，领完奖易烊千玺几乎是蹦跳着下台，迫不及待伸手拢开腰封，想喘口气，造型师也没拦他，帮着把马甲和腰封都给拆了。

王俊凯知道每次下班他家小兔兔都特别高兴，也赶紧赶慢把他那身亮片西装外套脱下，熟识的主持人哥哥趁隙找到他们合影，拍出来的效果像是黑帮BOSS与他的甜美小娇妻。

两人忙完再见是三天后，易烊千玺刚回家就被等待多时的小老虎叼上床，黑黄相间的粗尾巴晃来晃去，凶神恶煞地掐着两团肉嘟嘟的肉直嚷嚷，「穿的那什么裤子，全世界都看到你的屁股。」

胡说八道，不就是电影红毯上被拍了好几张圆滚滚的小屁屁照，西装裤太薄还怪他哦。

易烊千玺反驳无效，被扒个精光，温热的肉爪爪精准摸掐过几处，雪白的毛茸茸兔耳朵和小尾巴就蹦了出来，王俊凯手刚抓上他尾巴尖尖，易烊千玺腰都软了，眼眶晕红可怜巴巴，夹紧的双腿没力抗拒，被翻过身去，饱满白嫩像米团的臀肉拍了两下却像布丁一样振动晃荡，好摸得令人爱不释手。

白白的圆形奶酪被掐成草莓口味的大福，自认孕期的小兔兔全身都敏感得很，没两下就要哭鼻子，「干嘛呀有宝宝在。」

王俊凯看着那长在两团小山丘凹壑上方的雪白尾巴，再往上又是棱线分明的腰脊，细瘦的腰肢哪儿有一点怀孕的样子，不过这几年下来配合兔子精的习性他驾轻就熟，安抚地从后背摸到臀尾，小兔子颤抖地哼哼唧唧，闭起的眼皮透着粉红，一手摀脸一手去拉扒王俊凯，嘟囔：我想要。

雪白雪白的小兔子自觉把臀部撅高，两团浑圆的臀肉随着撞击力道挤压波动，小尾巴跟着抖呀抖，回眸盯人的眼神无辜惹人垂怜，揪着床单呜呜咽咽，被撞飞的神智偶尔回笼还记得小宝宝，摸着肚皮啜泣：「顶到崽了。」

王俊凯怕老婆哭也怕老婆秋后算账，退出时那儿还连着丝，缩成一团的小兔精耳朵垂在脑袋两侧，双腿跪着臀部泛红，尾巴下方湿漉漉的滴淌着体液，眼眶却比被捣红的那处更加嫣红，可怜得让人想蹂躏。

王俊凯压低圆耳朵，连忙将易烊千玺翻回正面，把枕头垫在他腰下，细瘦却腿肉结实的大腿一下就环上他的腰，小老虎的大尾巴顺势卷住小兔子的脚踝，悄悄又顶进去。

易烊千玺双臂攀在王俊凯后颈，埋在他肩窝喘息惊呼，兔子忍耐度低得不行，没几下就把两人相贴的腹部弄得黏稠湿滑，全身瘫软，也就手指有点力能捏着王俊凯的老虎耳朵出气。

精力旺盛的小老虎还在继续，叼着易烊千玺的脖子啃啃咬咬，虎牙磨蹭着来到胸前，小兔子抖得更厉害了，下意识挺胸凑到他嘴边，饱胀的胸肌形状漂亮，小巧的肉粒嫣红，即使才三个月嘬不出东西，王俊凯还是挺努力，惹得易烊千玺敏感地哼咛。

记得有次他家兔兔老婆假孕周期比较长，自觉五个月的时候不光是屁股揉起来软软弹弹，连胸都鼓胀不少，红着眼噘着嘴要他帮忙，又疼又痒难受得很。

吸吸嘬嘬，乳尖肿胀嫣红得可怜，倒真是让他嘬出了点汁水，寡淡的乳香气味谈不上多好喝，但缩腿摀脸害羞得浑身粉嫩粉嫩的小兔子可是好吃的很。

「别咬了，好疼。」

易烊千玺双颊扑红，揪着王俊凯的老虎耳朵把人从胸前抓开，屁股里的大家伙还在作怪，可是易烊千玺累极了，腿跟踢踢王俊凯尾巴根儿，要他快点，他跟崽都累了。

这理由好似合情合理，王俊凯不敢正面反驳，只是想──这次要怎么戳破兔兔的假孕谎言，才不会惹易烊千玺不开心。


End file.
